SHINee - Keeping Love Again
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Keeping Love Againright|150px *'Artista:' SHINee *'Single:' SHERLOCK (Japanese Ver.) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Mayo-2012 *'Agencia: Universal Music '''Romanización kimi dake wo motto ato ni wa hikenai hodo motto akireru hodo imi nado nai sa ikite yuku koto no you ni tada aishitsudzuketeku toitadashite mo kikoenai hito no nagare to ame ni nure todoki sou demo todokanai JIKAN wa reverse oh furesasete yo sono heart kakoka mirai de douka kimi dake wo motto ato ni ha hikenai hodo motto akireru hodo imi nado nai sa ikite yuku koto no you ni KOKORO no mama ni Oh I love you ima keeping love again mouichido Again, and keeping love again hitasura ni imi nado nai sa ikite yuku koto no you ni tada aishitsudzuketeku nakitai kurai aitakute (aitakute) yume no hazama ni nakinurete (nakinurete) tsutaetakute mo tsutawaranai KOKORO wa reverse oh kikasete yo sono heart majiwareru toko made kimi dake wo motto (kimi dake) ato ni wa hikenai hodo motto (motto) akireru hodo (akireru hodo) imi nado nai sa (oh) ikite yuku koto no you ni KOKORO no mama ni Oh I love you ima keeping love again mouichido Again, and keeping love again hitasura ni imi nado nai sa ikite yuku koto no you ni tada aishitsudzuketeku negau nara kono kodou ga inochi kizamu oto kanaderu tabi itotsu futatsu kibou ni natte hitori ga futari ni natte ai wa eien ni kimi dake wo motto ato ni ha hikenai hodo motto akireru hodo imi nado nai sa ikite yuku koto no you ni KOKORO no mama ni Oh I love you ima keeping love again mouichido Again, and keeping love again hitasura ni imi nado nai sa ikite yuku koto no you ni tada aishitsudzuketeku -kimi dake wo- 'Español' Más de ti Hasta que no puedo recuperarme de nuevo más tarde Más, hasta que me he dado por vencido No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Voy a seguir amando Incluso si le pregunto, no puedo oírlo Como la gente pasar, estoy empapado por la lluvia Incluso si parece estar llegando, no lo hace El tiempo es a la inversa, oh Déjame tocar ese corazón ¿Por qué el pasado y el futuro? Más de ti Hasta que no puedo sacar yo de nuevo más tarde Más, hasta que me he dado por vencido No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Al igual que cómo está mi corazón, oh te amo Ahora, manteniendo el amor de nuevo, una vez más Una vez más, y mantener el amor de nuevo, nada más que eso No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Voy a seguir amando Quiero verte tanto que estoy con ganas de llorar Mi sueño en el umbral hizo que mi cara de manchas con lágrimas Incluso si quiero seguirte, no voy a seguir Mi corazón está en reversa, oh Déjame oír ese corazón Hasta que nos cruzamos a ese lugar Más de sólo tú Hasta que no puedo recuperarme de nuevo más tarde Más, hasta que me he dado por vencido No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Al igual que cómo está mi corazón, oh Te amo Ahora, manteniendo el amor de nuevo, una vez más Una vez más, y mantener el amor de nuevo, nada más que eso No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Voy a seguir amando Si Rezo por ti, como tiembla en mi corazón Hasta que se grabó en mi vida, hasta que mi voz se queda sin Uno, dos, se convierte en esperanza Convertirse en dos personas cuando era uno El amor será para siempre Más de ti Hasta que no puedo recuperarme de nuevo más tarde Más, hasta que me he dado por vencido No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Al igual que cómo está mi corazón, oh te amo Ahora, manteniendo el amor de nuevo, una vez más Una vez más, y mantener el amor de nuevo, nada más que eso No hay ningún significado para ella Al igual que la vida misma Voy a seguir amando -Sólo ti- 'Video Live' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop